


To the Bone

by MissMonie



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Boys Kissing, M/M, POV Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Rough Sex, Scratching, Ulquiorra is horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMonie/pseuds/MissMonie
Summary: Grimmjow's noticed Ulquiorra's been watching him spar. After an unsatisfactory fight, he decides to try to rile the bat.Turns out, Ulquiorra's not interested in quelling Grimmjow's blood lust, but he is interested in something else.
Relationships: Ulquiorra Cifer/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	To the Bone

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing this pairing and fandom. I got this.  
> (Maybe)

Ulquiorra is impassive. Immovable. He is the stoic statue with a piercing gaze that looks down from his perch expressionless. He is the judgment that digs under a proud man’s skin and burns through his veins like acid until there’s nothing left but blistered, burned sores. He is the personification of nihilism wrapped in bone-white skin and cold indifference. With his voice he can bring about unbridled rage and awaken furies a man never knew existed.

Grimmjow hates this. Hates _him_ and every drop of vitriol that falls from Ulquiorra’s mouth. He hates the way those green eyes turn to him with the same look of dissatisfaction. With repulsion. But Ulquiorra is also observant and patient. 

Many times, Grimmjow has felt that cold gaze on his back, those calculating eyes roving his skin. He knows Ulquiorra watches him when he spars. He’s caught a glimpse of him from his peripheral. For all his boasting, he also knows those glimpses are because Ulquiorra _wants_ to be seen. Grimmjow can roar as loud as he wants he’s faster, stronger, _better_ but inside the safety of his own thoughts, he knows Ulquiorra is an entirely different level. Ulquiorra is the stop gap in the power hierarchy of the Espada. He is what separates the obtained from the unattainable, Nnoitra be damned. 

And today is no different. 

Today Grimmjow stares down another nameless fool who dared to challenge the king. The fight is barely worth any of the effort, and as he turns to preen, he sees Ulquiorra watching him. He’s not pretending to be subtle either. He stares down at Grimmjow from the wall near his tower with the same look of dispassion as always. The look, tangled with Grimmjow’s pent up blood lust, sparks his short fuse. He disappears and reappears in front of Ulquiorra, snarling.

“The fuck are you looking at, freak?”

Ulquiorra tilts his head back just enough to meet Grimmjow’s eyes. The look is alien as it picks him apart and would make Grimmjow shudder if he wasn’t burning with anger. It’s like Ulquiorra is looking through him. Like he sees him as nothing. 

“You waste your time on such frivolous endeavors.” Ulquiorra says at last in that smooth, slow way of his. “By surrounding yourself with such weak ‘conquests’ you will never rise. Stagnation is your downfall, Grimmjow.”

Grimmjow bares his teeth in a growl, but Ulquiorra only blinks at him.

“Why don’t you fight me then, you little freak? I’ll kick your ass all across Hueco Mundo!” Grimmjow thunders. He is destruction, he is devastation.

Ulquiorra allows his gaze to drift down Grimmjow’s body, and he can feel the gaze sear at his exposed skin. It burns ice cold and leaves unseen scars that make Grimmjow shiver. The expressionless green eyes linger on his hollow hole before drifting back up to meet Grimmjow’s eye. Ulquiorra takes a step back from the wall, his hands still in his pockets, as he moves towards his tower.

“I have no interest in quelling your blood lust.” His head turns enough to look back at Grimmjow. “Your paltry quest of power holds no interest to me. You are trash beneath my feet.”

That makes Grimmjow fume all the brighter until his rage burns the same blue as his eyes. It fizzles and cracks against his skin until it feels like it will leak out of his pores and charge the air. He surges forward, but Ulquiorra is gone. He sees the other Espada appear at the entrance to his tower and walk inside without hindrance.

“Ulquiorra!” Grimmjow snaps and moves towards the tower. He appears inside to see Ulquiorra walking ahead of him at the same unhurried pace. “I won’t let you walk away from me, you bastard!” 

Ulquiorra disappears and Grimmjow slows. He feels the pressure of his energy before Ulquiorra reappears behind him. The smaller Espada leans against Grimmjow’s back, almost to the point of touching. The closeness forces Grimmjow to stiffen.

“I told you. I have no interest in quelling your blood lust.” He whispers in Grimmjow’s ear. Grimmjow waits for the pain, the blast of a close range cero. Instead, he feels the eerie coldness of Ulquiorra’s hand slipping through the empty void of his hollow hole. “My interest lies elsewhere.”

The slender shape of Ulquiorra’s hand passes through the hole in Grimmjow’s lower abdomen. Grimmjow growls a clear warning low in his throat, but it’s cut off as Ulquiorra’s fingers inch underneath the beginning hem of his hakama. 

“The fuck do you think you’re doing?” He whispers with a snarl.

Ulquiorra shifts closer as his hand slips lower, brushing the starting curls of Grimmjow’s pubic hair. 

“You waste your energy chasing the wrong conquests.” He replies. His slim fingers touch Grimmjow’s cock, and a bolt of electricity runs through him, shorting out Grimmjow’s thoughts. “There are different forms of battle, Grimmjow.”

Ulquiorra squeezes him, and he feels his cock jolt under the attention. The rough pass of the smaller man’s hand sends waves rolling along his skin that finally kick Grimmjow’s senses back into focus. He moves as quick as he is able, freeing himself from Ulquiorra’s surprisingly callous grip. Ulquiorra’s eyes widen a fraction as Grimmjow turns and slams his shoulders against the wall hard enough to crack the plaster. He leans into Ulquiorra’s space, teeth bared, erection pressed firmly against Ulquiorra’s hip.

“You wanna fight, Ulquiorra?” His hands move to press on either side of Ulquiorra’s head, below his horn, watching as those haunting green eyes slip from holding their gazes to Grimmjow’s lips. “I’ll give you a fuckin’ war.”

Grimmjow threads his hand in Ulquiorra’s hair and pulls sharply to the side as he spins them around, shoving Ulquiorra into the opposite wall. Ulquiorra grunts and grabs the collar of Grimmjow’s jacket, yanking him down to meld their mouths together in a clack of teeth. Grimmjow growls into the kiss, biting sharply at Ulquiorra’s lower lip until he tastes blood. Ulquiorra returns the favor by catching his tongue when it strays too close.

“Fuck.” Grimmjow hisses as he pulls back.

Ulquiorra’s expression remains blank save for the hooding of his lids, and the blown look of his pupils. He pants and wipes at his mouth as the wound to his lip heals. 

“You promised a war.” He says in his monotone. “You’re disappointing, Grimmjow.”

Grimmjow grits his teeth and grabs Ulquiorra by the front of his coat, lifting him off the ground to smash against the wall again. Ulquiorra grips Grimmjow’s wrist and twists until he forces them apart. He doesn’t stop, though, as he jerks Grimmjow’s arm behind his back, shoving his face into the wall. Ulquiorra presses against Grimmjow’s back again, one hand keeping his arm pinned while the other slides down to skim the edge of his hollow hole. The gentleness mixes with the ache as Ulquiorra forces his arm to bend. It pulls a moan from Grimmjow.

“Never...ah...never pegged you for wanting a fuck, Ulquiorra.” He laughs as he looks back, his own pupils blown with lust.

Ulquiorra presses against Grimmjow’s back more insistently, and he can feel the smaller man’s erection straining against his hakama. The fact Ulquiorra could feel arousal surprises Grimmjow. He was under the impression Ulquiorra felt nothing, and his dick was just dead meat between his legs.

“I have particular tastes, Grimmjow.” Ulquiorra says as he pulls back, and the hall of the tower disappears around them in a blur.

Grimmjow tenses again as Ulquiorra shoves him roughly into another wall in a new room. He sees a bed and very little else before Ulquiorra’s mouth is against his again, his tongue pressing inside. His eyes shift down to watch Ulquiorra as he fights his tongue in return, moving his hands down to Ulquiorra’s narrow waist and squeezing at his hips. The sensations bombard Grimmjow at a rapid pace. He had no idea Ulquiorra even liked being touched. 

“Fuck.” Grimmjow breathes between kisses, tangling his fingers in Ulquiorra’s hair again. He never imagined it to feel soft.

Ulquiorra hisses quietly as Grimmjow pulls his head back and seals his lips over the pale flesh of his throat. He gasps louder when Grimmjow adds teeth, and grinds sharply against Grimmjow’s thigh when he applies enough pressure to puncture skin. Grimmjow purrs and pulls away to lick the blood on his lips, watching his marks seal. Ulquiorra’s eyes settle on him again, and they are filled with lust and need and everything Grimmjow has never seen in them before. 

Ulquiorra grabs for his collar again and shoves Grimmjow roughly towards the bed. He stumbles and starts to peel off his jacket then his hakama. Ulquiorra grips his hands and gives a single shake of his head before jerking the fabric down Grimmjow’s legs. Grimmjow smirks and moves to unzip Ulquiorra’s coat, revealing more pale skin and the gothic 4 on the left side of his chest. He is hard and wanting, the battle lust turned to just lust as he leans down to trace the four with his tongue. Ulquiorra makes a noise low in his throat that has Grimmjow doing it again and again.

Ulquiorra hisses and fists Grimmjow’s hair, yanking him up for another bruising kiss as he pushes him towards the bed. Grimmjow hits the mattress and drops onto it, his dick straining between his legs. Ulquiorra pushes his own hakama down, stepping out of it before he moves to straddle Grimmjow’s lap. His dick presses against Ulquiorra’s ass as he bites Grimmjow’s shoulder, grinding his erection against his hard stomach.

“Fuck.” Grimmjow growls and runs his nails down Ulquiorra’s back, making him quake. “I was gonna kick your ass.” He breathes. 

Ulquiorra pulls away from Grimmjow’s neck and scoffs before grabbing his chin.

“I have no interest in battles of that nature, Grimmjow. This is more appealing to me.” He shoves Grimmjow back into the soft confines of the bed. 

Another surprise given he thought Ulquiorra never slept. Maybe the bed was for show, or Grimmjow wasn’t the only one to grace these sheets. That thought brings a pang of jealousy to him that has him surging up to shove Ulquiorra onto his back. 

Grimmjow bares his teeth in a vicious grin before he forces Ulquiorra to turn over. He seems compliant, eerily so, as Grimmjow lifts his hips. Ulquiorra seems so ready, so willing. Grimmjow can’t hide the surprise, but he accepts it. Perhaps too readily, but that is something for him to ruminate on later. 

As for now, he will wreck the fourth of their ranks, leave him quaking and drained. He will mark Ulquiorra with his scent, with his power until the rest of their ilk knows who laid claim to the embodiment of emptiness.

“You got any lube, or do you want me to fuck you raw?” He asks as he watches Ulquiorra’s cock hang free, dripping with pearlescent precum.

“Under the pillow.” Ulquiorra says without shame.

Grimmjow smirks and glances back to see the simple, black pillow. He gives Ulquiorra’s ass a sharp smack as he reaches back to fish the bottle out, all too pleased.

“You rub one out, freak?” He asks as he spreads Ulquiorra’s legs wider. “Didn’t think you were into that.”

“I am a man, Grimmjow.” Ulquiorra replies as he glances back at him. “I may not seek carnal desires so readily as you, but I do seek them.”

Grimmjow laughs, loud and sharp, as he pops open the bottle of lube. He squirts just enough onto his fingers and presses them roughly against Ulquiorra’s hole.

“Damn, you really are a freak.” He grins.

“I am allowing you to take me.” Ulquiorra says, irritation tinting his voice briefly before he bites back a sound as Grimmjow presses his fingers in roughly. “Have some modicum of respect.”

Grimmjow forces his fingers to the knuckle inside of Ulquiorra, basking in the tight, hot heat as he thrusts them lazily back and forth. Ulquiorra lets out a low noise, shuddering from the rough treatment as Grimmjow spreads his fingers.

“You know I don’t do respect.” Grimmjow purrs as he leans over Ulquiorra’s back. “Plus, you can’t really ask a guy for that when he’s knuckle deep in your ass.”

Ulquiorra starts to remark when Grimmjow thrusts his fingers in a little quicker, curling against his prostate. He lets out a low noise, dropping his head. His hips twitch back on their own, and Grimmjow is going to think about this until he dies. Was this why Ulquiorra had taken up the odd habit of watching him? Was it attraction? It would be a lie for him to say he didn’t find the other man attractive. Ulquiorra is slim and delicate looking with hidden strength. It is his personality, or lack thereof, that turns Grimmjow off. But as he watches a very pale flush creep across the porcelain skin, he wonders if maybe he wouldn’t mind this? It had been quite a time since he was able to take someone else to bed. There were a lot of nights with just his hand and a “borrowed” magazine from the living world.

“Grimmjow.” Ulquiorra says after several long minutes. His voice is softer than normal, brief pants leaving his lips. 

Grimmjow glances down at Ulquiorra, smelling the need, the arousal, and sweat against the skin. He watches beads of precum drip onto the sheets, and withdraws his fingers to squirt a little more lube to coat his dick. 

“I don’t do gentle.” He says as the only warning while he lines up, pushing his head against the ring of muscle.

“I never expected such a thing of you.’ Ulquiorra replies.

Grimmjow smirks and shoves in to the hilt, his own body jerking from the sudden, tight heat. Ulquiorra bunches the sheets in his fists and arces back against Grimmjow with a silent cry. Grimmjow settles a hand on Ulquiorra’s hip, squeezing roughly and moves his other hand up to touch his jaw, daring to brush his lips. When Ulquiorra makes no move to bite him, he dares to touch his lower lip, groaning as the tight muscles contract around his cock. When still no bite came, he slips his ring and pointer fingers into Ulquiorra’s mouth. 

A confused noise leaves the Espada under him before his brain seems to catch up, and Ulquiorra seals his lips around the fingers, sucking softly. Grimmjow rumbles pleasure and bends over Ulquiorra until his chest presses against his back. After a moment, he withdraws his fingers and hears what may have sounded like regret.

“Shh. I got you.” He presses his hands into the bed and pulls back, inching himself out of Ulquiorra slowly until all but his very tip remains. “You ready?”

“Grimmjow.” Ulquiorra begins with a note of irritation. It dies in his throat when Grimmjow snaps his hips forward.

Grimmjow grins, wide and wicked as he fucks Ulquiorra into the sheets. He isn’t an overly vocal partner, not much of a surprise, but he makes up for the lack of wanton moans by thrusting back against Grimmjow. The pace is fast, brutal, as Grimmjow shifts back to hold Ulquiorra’s hips, slamming home every time. 

“Fuck, I never thought you’d let me do this!” He cries as he runs his nails down Ulquiorra’s skin, watching the red disappear as his skin knits back together.

Ulquiorra pants under him, glancing back to look at Grimmjow with lust clouded eyes. His face is slightly flushed, his lips parted, the pink of his tongue flashing against the white and black. Grimmjow groans and pulls away to turn Ulquiorra over, shoving his legs back until he is bent in half. Ulquiorra understands the intention, and, as Grimmjow seats himself back between his legs, thrusting deeper, he pulls him in for a blistering kiss. 

Grimmjow groans into Ulquiorra’s mouth as he chases the high of his release, feeling the warm smear of Ulquiorra’s cock against his hard stomach. He pulls away from the other’s mouth, a line of saliva hanging between them. He stares into Ulquiorra’s eyes, searching their depth. They are lovely, like the rest of him, and maybe it is the sentimentality of being balls deep in the man that makes him want to stare into them forever.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” He mumbles hoarsely, tongue thick in his mouth. He never slows his hips, snapping like a piston, feeling the tightening in his gut. “Can I cum in you?”

Ulquiorra’s lips are still parted, and he seems to struggle for words a moment before he nods once. His hands go to Grimmjow’s shoulders, fingers digging in until they leave bruises. Grimmjow’s thrusts falter and loose their rhythm as he ruts harshly against Ulquiorra. He growls and presses his teeth to Ulquiorra’s shoulder, biting down until he cuts into muscle all the way to the bone. His hips snap against Ulquiorra’s one final time as he cums sharply and hotly. A loud gasp leaves Ulquiorra as he spasms around Grimmjow, his own hot seed gushing against both their stomachs. His fingers claw at Grimmjow’s back, down the curve of his side and across the 6 tattooed into his hip. Grimmjow keeps himself seated deep inside of Ulquiorra as his cock gives a final spurt.

As he feels himself start to go lax, he pulls his teeth free of Ulquiorra’s skin. He licks the wounds as they heal, pulling back to sit on his heels. Ulquiorra shifts under him until he can relax his legs, watching as Grimmjow pulls out. He sits up on his elbows and looks at Grimmjow, his expression shifting back to something impassive.

“That was...serviceable.” Ulquiorra says after a long moment.

Grimmjow snorts and rolls his eyes as he eases back on the bed, looking over Ulquiorra’s disheveled state. Dark hair a mess, cheeks and chest still flush, cum glistening on his stomach and dripping from his ass. It is a magical sight, one Grimmjow never realized he wanted.

“You’re pretty bad at people, man.” Grimmjow says as he pushes a hand through his hair, scratching at his scalp. “But, I have to admit, I feel pretty damn great after that. You’d ever wanna go again?”

Ulquiorra eyes him and seems to be thinking it over as he moves to put his feet to the floor.

“It would be...acceptable. Yes.” He glances at Grimmjow as he stands. He wavers and Grimmjow can’t fight the grin and pride of having fucked the stoic Espada hard enough to give him a limp, even temporarily. “I imagine you do not wish to walk back to your chambers reeking of intercourse?”

Grimmjow shrugs and leans back on the bed. “I don’t mind. I like to preen.” 

Ulquiorra frowns at him. “You are disgusting. Take advantage of my bath.” He moves towards another door in the room.

Grimmjow watches him go, admiring his ass as he does. Well, if Ulquiorra was offering to share a bath, who would he be to refuse such a kindness? He can’t remember the last time he felt so sated. He shifts off the bed to stalk after the smaller Espada, the unspoken promise of a round two hanging in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome~
> 
> Yep, first time writing Ulquiorra/Grimmjow but not the first time being a fan. We really need more for this pairing. It deserves more. Written in a night because I got a wild hair of "Ulquiorra's into Grimmjow. Low key stares at him." Can I even say low key? I don't think I can.
> 
> This was also a wetting of my feet for this pair because I have the intention of writing a long, multi chapter fic with these two as the main pairing focus in the future. A human AU at that.
> 
> I feel like I could have made Grimmjow more aggressive. Maybe I'll write more one shots. He's very angry and I'm here for that. We'll see.


End file.
